Eastern Fantasy : A Planned Fiction
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Gensokyo needs YOU! This ambitious fic is in need of major help from Touhou's fandom writers scattered all across the Globe! Read the inside for more actual details, if you may :) - There's a poll up to vote for the setting for the story on my profile. [NOTE : the test Main Theme uploaded to YouTube : Fantasy of The East : A Touhou Doujin OST]
1. This story needs YOUR help!

So, I've been into Touhou Project lately. And I have to say that the series is AMAZING. All the credits belonged to ZUN, a sole member of his team, the Team Shanghai Alice. Kudos to him.

Also, Kudos to all of you, yes, you guys, the Fandom for making such amazing pieces of art, starting to Fics, PVs and even Fanimes. I'd say this series is yet to reach its peak. Now, you guys are probably wondering. Why is this fic titled - '_A Planned Fiction_'? Well, I have several good reasons, might as well as start explaining aye?

I've been reading several Touhou fics with Original Characters (OCs) in it, and, just to be honest, I love almost every single one of them. Now, the main reason of this petty announcement to be made is pretty simple. _Combine Most OCs in one story_. Yes. You heard me right. _I want to combine Most OCs into one simple story_. Although sounding simple, it'll be really hard to do without the other writers' permission. The planning session is not easy to do, too. I want to list several OCs that I've took an interest in ... These are only the some of the MANY MANY MANY OCs scattered in the Touhou Fandom ...

- **Chozen** from the _**'Negative**_' Series made by SorrowfulReincarnation.

- **'Me'** A.K.A the **Unknown OC** from '**_Feedback : Soul Guard Saint_**' made by Hieda no Akyuu.

- **Gen'ichiro** A.K.A **Seiga** from '_**Touhou Youkai Hourousha**_' Series made by bluewolf963.

- **'Kaito'** from the '**_Unparalleled Ayakashi Incident_**' made by Xavic.

- **Tadashi Rizumu** A.K.A **'Dash'** from '_**The Chords of Paradise**_' made by Zap797.

- **Darius Lohrys** from '**_Boundless World of Danmaku_**' made by Terrarian Creeper.

- '**Reuel**' from '_**Report Mission : Gensokyo**_' made by shad12ow.

- **Kyouichi Ishimaru** from '_**Gensokyo my Beloved**_' made by Fonzi the Survivalist.

- '**Firzen**' from '_**The Chronicles of Firzen**_' made by Knell13.

- **Aero Tatsu** from '_**Touhou : Requiem of the Darkness**_' made by Chris Kasaiaki.

I want to ask them for permission for the use of their OCs in this ambitious story I'm planning. Am I being bold? Yes. This is probably a dumb idea and everyone will probably think that this is a joke or something. But yeah, after seeing enough fandoms, I thought that ... '_Hey, creative writers of Touhou OC stories should get together and make a new story about them sometimes_.' Yeah. That's my stupid thought.

Of course, there's much more OCs from another stories that I've probably haven't read yet, but then again, my laziness is one of my true weakness. I'm too lazy to find all of the OCs without the Filter Search ... So, yeah. I've kept most of the stories that I've read to be rated T at the most, so, I haven't seen any rated M OC stories ... Well yet.

And yes, there's is a reason why I've picked males OCs only. I think I've seen enough Yuri fics about Touhou which I found ... Rather disturbing at times. Some of the OCs stated above had their own pick of romantic interests, and I can say that I'm satisfied with their pick.

Then, there's this reason why's this fic is called 'Planned'. Permissions, planning, writing, and maybe even more, I'm thinking about music and the art. Yes, I've thought about it that far. The names stated above are just planned characters, I will still need to ask the writers for their permissions. A side note though ...

This story is also an 'Submit Your Own OCs' type. If you want to submit your own OCs, just PM me the details and I'll work with it immediately. I'll give you a simple rundown of an OC sheet if you guys ACTUALLY want to submit your Characters to me.

* * *

Name : [His/Her Name]

Gender : M/F

Race : Human/Youkai/Magician/Hermit/Kappa/Tengu/Doll/etc. 

Age : [It can span up to several hundreds if you're a Youkai]

Appearance : Be very specific about it. Put on his/her height-weight, skin complexion, hair-eye color, usual clothes, and etc.

Personality : Be very specific about this one too.

Likes/Dislikes : Just fill it out if you want to.

Good/Bad Traits : be balanced about this one, aye?

Talents : What kind of special skill does your character have? Can he/she do Danmakus with extreme talents or etc? List them down here. You can even insert an 'Almost-God' talents here, I'll consider them.

History : you don't need to blurt out all of his/her history at once, you can even submit a pretty dark history.

Family : Does your character have a family?

Possible Friendship - Love Interest : Put a name of a character that you want your character to go in a relationship in, although with all respect please no Yuri pairings, although I will accept very light ones. If you want a girl-girl relationship, I suggest go with the Friendship route. I'm sorry in advance though.

* * *

And ... That's pretty much a short OC sheet. Okay, so as I've seen in most cases, I think there'll be more than one guy who'll take an interest in one girl, example, Zap797's OC and My OC likes Alice. One of us has to back down, right? Yeah. Then I shall now declare the rule 'The faster one wins'! ... Yeah, that was awkwardly unfunny. I'll keep this fic updated with more information (like how many OCs that I've got a permission to lay my dirty hands on ... Ehehe ... Uhm, just kidding. And how many OCs submitted, and etc.) But I can't promise you guys happiness. I'm a bad writer. You see.

Well ... That's it, I guess, I'm going to start PM-ing most of the mentioned writers above as soon as this fic is up on the Archive, wish me luck!

Oh yeah, and one more thing. Although this is still a planned fic, I just wanted to say ...

* * *

**Welcome to the Eastern Fantasy**


	2. Update One

It was only one those days, I was with the other fairy maids serving for our vampire mistress and her younger sister, namely Remilia and Flandre Scarlet. Being a fairy isn't that bad. I mean, hey, see that ice-fairy over there getting blown away by Meiling-san? ... Yes, I'd rather not feel that pain, even though our race is immortal ... Or so they said, or what we think.

Everyday seems normal over here at the luxurious Scarlet Devil Mansion. Our mistress doesn't call us much except for our head maid, Izayoi-san. And because of her power to manipulate both time and space, she's obviously more efficient in dealing with numerous complex tasks. I envy her sometimes ... All of the maids do.

"Pyrrha? Milo? Are you two there?" A voice called out, and it reached my ears. It's a familiar voice, in fact. Me and my fairy maid partner beside me turned our heads around to see a handful of silver hair and a dark blue colored maid outfit. It was none other than Izayoi-san. She noticed us and started walking towards us.

I stopped flying and gave her a slight bow. "Izayoi-san." I greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, so you two are here." Izayoi-san said with her usual straight-strict tone. "Well, Patchouli-san is in need of help to clean the library. I was busy serving the mistress, so I checked the schedule and saw that both of you are free at the moment. Could you two give the other fairy maids at the Voile Library some help?" It sounds more like a demand than a request for me, but then again, we can't actually refuse the offer ...

"Certainly, Izayoi-san." Both of us replied with a formal manner.

"We'll head down to the library right away." I added, in which Izayoi-san gave a satisfied smile to us.

"Thank you, and sorry for taking your free time, but I heard it got pretty hectic down at the library, so we'll need all the help we can get." And with one last shot of those silver eyes to us, she turned to leave and walked around the corner of the room and out of our sight.

I can hear Milo beside me giving a loud sigh. "What did we do to deserve this ...?" Groaned her.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Milo." I gave her a light pat. "Besides, it'll be just cleaning. With the other fairy maids already at the library, I think it won't take a long time."

She gave me a weak smile, which I returned her a reassuring look. And with that, both of us flied over to the Voile Library.

* * *

**Eastern Fantasy : A Planned Fiction**

**Update One**

* * *

Hey, there guys, Brian here, bringing you the current updates for the Eastern Fantasy. It has been a while, yes, but Finals are really bogging me down. Don't worry, it'll be over on Wednesday. I'm just here to update you with the OCs submitted by the other writers and what's going on so far about the story. And yes, the intro is actually for you guys to see my writing style. It's not that good, you see, but I'll try to improve it.

So, let's get on with the OC update. There'll be some OCs that'll appear in the story so far ...

- Niji Heika, my own OC from the story 'Project Shrine Maiden : Lost Colors'.

- Aero Tatsu, Chris Kasaiaki's OC from his story 'Touhou : Requiem of the Darkness'.

- Darius and Damion Loyhrs, Terrarian Creeper's OC from his story 'Boundless World of Danmaku' and its spinoff series 'The Great Noodle Incidents'.

- 'Ehud', Mr. PM's OC. He is to appear at the story of 'Boundless World of Danmaku'.

- Firzen, Knell13's OC as he appeared in the story 'The Chronicles of Firzen'.

- 'Dawitsu' and Yutaka Hadekawa, Duwee Davis II's OCs they appear on his 'Touhou Doujin' series.

- Andy Yakumo and Para Margatroid, Metroid Life's OCs as they appeared on his story 'Yukari's Offer'.

- Noel "Nox" Ourin, Demoralize's OC.

- Koway, Timeskipper1's OC as she appeared on the story 'The Urban Legend of Gensokyo'.

So far, there's already twelve OCs submitted to me, and I have to say a huge thanks for those who have submitted. Oh, yeah, and let's get on with the relationships, eh? I won't put it bluntly on who loves who, but I'll just put the name list in here. If your girl is there, then sorry, you're not fast enough. Better luck next time ): And they are not in order, so it'll be totally anonymous.

- Mystia Lorelei

- Sanae Kochiya

- OC - I won't say who she is.

- Alice Margatroid [PENDING] - I'm not sure about this yet, but the spot's already taken by someone else, he's still on pending, but I'd rather save him a spot for now, so, sorry guys, even though she's pending, Alice's already taken.

- Marisa Kirisame

- Byakuren Hijiri

These are the confirmed relationship so far, and don't be sad, guys, the Touhou cast is HUGE, and I mean REALLY HUGE.

* * *

On to the next set of info, I'm working on the art as well as the theme for this story. But I lack the skill to actually make a good piece of art of music with these damned hands of mine. That's when GlassSkinned comes around. He/She? said that he/she's willing to help me with the music part for the story, so major and major Kudos to him/her. if anyone else is willing to help me with this, your help will be really appreciated. I'm going to need all the help I can get to make this project a reality.

And then, there's the poll up on my profile to vote for the plot for the story to take. No I won't be 'Picking off where the last story follows.' Every story needs to start off fresh, and that's what I'll do. So, there's three choices which you can vote. and It'll make significant impact towards ... Everything. Your characters, setting, and etc. I will keep the vote up indefinitely, since it's pretty much a longshot vote.

There's not much else I can say to you guys for now, eh? I'll keep working on with the project. As soon as the School's finished I'll be working day and night to plan this thing. So wish me luck! I'll be waiting for more PMs since the OCs' submission will always be open!

Well, that's about it. Keep on submitting, guys! Thanks for reading this update!

-Brian.


	3. Update Two

It was not like what we're expecting all along.

Bookshelves on the ground, books scattered across the area, some on the floor, some on the table, some more hanged around the large pendulum at the center part of the library. And ... Is that a dictionary on the ceiling? What happened here? Milo and I had just got here a few seconds ago and the library looked like it was ravaged. Someone had better not start a Danmaku duel INSIDE the library.

"Oh dear." I heard Milo gasping lightly.

"Oh dear indeed ..." I added, well, considering the library is literally in almost ruins, I can see why Izayoi-san meant by 'Pretty hectic'. We can see some other fairy maids already doing the work. We flied over to the center part of the huge library, there we saw Patchouli-sama, the Unmoving Great Library with a tired look on her face, I think for a pretty obvious reason.

"Ah, Milo, Pyrrha." She noticed our presence.

Both of us bowed respectfully to the purple haired magician. "Patchouli-sama."

"Perfect timing ... So, Sakuya really did call both of you here." She replied, her voice sounded pretty sore. "Could you help the other fairy maids cleaning the 'E' section of the library? I've already asked Koakuma as well as some of the other maids to clean the 'C' part."

"Of course." We bowed again, she gave a slight nod to us, and we took that as our cue to leave the area and on to the 'E' section of the Voile Library. Along the way, we could see some maids complaining about something in which we couldn't make out. With a shrug, I continued our small trip to the designated part of the area.

Our trip only lasted about a minute or two, when we arrived, we could see the other maids changed their expression. Looks like they're happy to see us. Don't get me wrong, and I don't want to brag but, we two are the senior fairy maids here at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Anything the other maids couldn't get done with, we could. Milo and I gave them a small smile and waved them off, signalling them to continue working. My eyes scanned the surroundings for a few seconds and finally decided to work.

"Milo, could you take the right side of the shelf? I'll do the left." I requested, she nodded once and flied away.

This is going to be a long day ...

* * *

**Eastern Fantasy : A Planned Fiction**

**Update Two**

* * *

Hey guys, it's me again, bringing you the second update of the Eastern Fantasy Project. Finals are done, praise the Lord. During my absence I didn't just study myself to death, I drew a few sketches for the series and also done a few pieces of music, the main theme is already revised, but it's still a piano solo only piece. I've also done several other themes for the others.

NOTE : The Main Theme for this story will be titled _**'Fantasy of the East', it's already uploaded on YouTube, check out GiveMeSomeRounds (My YouTube Account)**_ to hear the theme. It's still on extensive work and it's still only a Piano Solo piece, I may revise and asked for GlassSkinned's help as soon as he/she finishes hi/her finals.

The intro should be explained, yes? The reason why am I using their proper honorifics even at 1st person POV it's because they're the fairy maids, and they are ... Trained, I guess? To respect their masters, that would explain the 'Izayoi-san' and the 'Patchouli-sama' thing. Don't worry, If you've seen my other 1st person work, I don't use the excessive honorifics for the naming system. This one is completely for lore-friendly purposes only.

But please, do not mind the intro.

Time to get on with the update, there'll be a few more OCs joining the story, they are ...

- Kyouichi Ishimaru, Fonzi the Survivalist's OC as he appeared on the story 'Gensokyo my Beloved'.

- M1A2AI SEP Abrams MBT AKA 'Abe', Donny Donster's OC as he appeared on the story 'The Rise of the Tank'.

- Dutch and Vale Kotozaki, Lord Mehtul Bawkes's OCs as they appeared on the story 'Perfect Covert Fantasy'.

- Kita Nakeshi, Kita Nakeshi's OC. [Yes, they have the same name]

- Luke Hakozaki, ChromaLuke's OC.

- Clarence "Claire" D. Arancione, Tez7's OC.

- Mylene Redacted, kattycha01's OC as she appeared on the story 'Okuu and I'.

And ... There you have it! 8 more OCs, and you will have the total of 20 OCs on board the project! Thanks a lot for those who have submitted and accepted my shameless offer to borrow your OCs! Now let's get on with the relationship pairing eh? There's some updates on the casts which are taken and I will list them now, please note that it's not listed in order and I will not put it bluntly on who likes who and etc. It'll be totally anonymous.

- Reimu Hakurei

- OC

- Remilia Scarlet

More and more cast are getting taken, guys, even the main protagonist of the series herself! Don't want to let your own cast slip away from your hands? Submit your OCs now, and don't worry, the OCs' submission will always be open. There's a serious note, though. If there's still any Yuri pairings I'll convert their relationship into a platonic one instead, as I said before, I'd rather have a T rated story with a clean and straight storyline, so sorry, everyone, this story is rated PG-16!

**_NOTE : As this story will contain Danmaku fights, could you guys kindly tell me your OCs' Spell Cards?_**

Project Eastern Fantasy has finally started to pick up its speed with my finals done, so expect sooner updates, guys. Oh, and for those who haven't noticed yet, the poll to vote for the storyline is up on my profile page, go on and vote it.

And before this whole project go into its full speed, I just want to give you guys some warning ... You're about to see the work of 16 year old who's yet to reach his first 6 months of writing experience. And English is NOT my first language, be sure to expect some grammatical mistakes every now and then. And don't expect me to write the word 'I Love You' in just 5 chapters, I always do lighthearted romance and won't go deep unless things started to get serious.

And ... That's about it, guys! Thanks for reading this update, Keep on submitting, and I'll keep on PMing the others.

Wish me luck!

-Brian.


	4. Mini Christmas Update

Hello everyone, It's Brian.

And NO, I haven't and WILL NOT forget about this project! I'm just here today bringing you a very very short update. No, this is not a usual update. It's just a Christmas Update! Yay.

Of course, there's a couple more OCs that have been submitted to me, and I'll give you guys their full names on the next major update. With the main theme's undergoing it remixing process, of course by GlassSkinned, we can expect some mind-blowing tunes from him/her. I've listened to the not-yet done version, and I have to say that he/she has done an amazing job on remixing the theme. So, major thanks to you, GlassSkinned!

But, that's not the main reason I'm doing this short update. I'm here to announce you guys something...

I'm happy to announce that Project Eastern Fantasy has finally reached its full speed! Expect something up by early spring next year! [Maybe February]

With an steady ongoing number of over 20 OCs, I think this project wouldn't succeed without you guys. So thank you, all of you, the contributing authors, the readers, everyone.

Oh, and one last thing!

* * *

**_Happy Hanukkah_**

**_Feliz Navidad_**

**_メリークリスマス_**

**_Joyeux Noël_**

**_Maligayang Pasko_**

**_Selamat Natal_**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

Merry Christmas once again, everyone! I hope you all had an enjoyable year, and of course, best wishes to all of you for the upcoming year! :)

-Brian


End file.
